Apollo
by Captain Hilts
Summary: A series of vignettes all pertaining to that lovely candy bar, and how it is present at several moments in one particular character's life....
1. Love

The girl had kind eyes, deep blue like sapphires. He wouldn't forget that.

He remembered when she handed him the candy bar, something he hadn't had in a long time, feeling as if he had forgotten the taste. Their fingers had touched for the slightest of moments. Her smile was reassuring in a way, as if she was telling him it was alright to be afraid…

…He was looking at her again, only it had been a long time since then. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, though her eyes still had a mischievous glint to them. Her hair fell lightly to her shoulders, slightly pulled back by a barrette. She was stunning as always, even in a red zip jacket, pajama shorts and an over-sized pair of sneakers.

He was awkward at sixteen, lanky and with baggy clothes. His dark hair was shorter, and he still wore his glasses, habitually pushing them up the bridge of his nose. A ratty pair of jeans, filthy Converse and a dark blue jacket completed his usual look of homeliness.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded breathlessly, for she had scared him.

She, too, was out of breath, due to the fact she'd sprinted up to him as if her life depended on it.

"I'm stopping you from killing yourself!" she returned shrilly, yanking him back a few steps.

He wrestled out of her grasp. "I know it's on, Annie!" he snapped, "I'm not stupid!"

"What're you doing out here, Ben? Someone from Security is going to see you," she hissed, crossing her arms.

Benjamin Linus heaved a sigh, taking a glance at the pylons that towered above them, stark landmarks in the meadow, reflecting the bright moonlight and leaving strange shadows.

"Not here they can't; it's a blind spot- no cameras."

He smirked, as if that would convince her not to worry about him. Annie rolled her eyes, standing at an angle.

"I get up for a glass of water and I see you strolling right out of the Barracks without a care in the world. I'm out here in shorts and a tank top, in my _father's_ shoes- so you had better tell me what the hell is going on!" she yelled.

Ben couldn't help laughing at her explanation, but quickly stifled himself upon seeing her glare. He looked around furtively for a moment; Annie waited patiently, knowing he would give her some kind of answer.

"I…it's…hard to explain," he finally stammered.

Awareness crossed Annie's face. "I get it. You're going to see him- Richard."

Ben avoided her eyes; she shook her head, letting her arms hang down to her sides. A small breeze rustled the grass.

"More like waiting for him," Ben told her, walking closer to the fence, "You don't have to stay."

He sat down cross-legged in the tall grass, slipping the strap of the satchel he carried up and over his head. Annie just watched him, unsure of what to do.

Ben heard her padding up to his side, her father's shabby work shoes slipping on her heels. He didn't look at her, watching the jungle on the other side of the sonar fence instead, cupping his chin in his hand.

"I know Richard wouldn't hurt us," Annie said, "But I'm just afraid someone will catch you one of these days…both of us. I like when he visits, too…but…" she sighed, her eyes resting on him considerately, "I'm worried your Dad will find out instead of Horace."

"I'm not afraid of _him_," Ben spat, "He's done treating me like shit. He can do his worst."

Annie bit her lip, finally choosing to sit beside him. The outburst of anger was something new to Ben; she wasn't used to this sort behavior from him.

"Sorry…I should've said Mr. Radzinski."

"Now him I might think twice about," Ben laughed.

They fell into silence, listening to the faint hum of the sonar fence and the crickets in the jungle. Annie sighed, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder. He looked down at her, but remained silent; his pulsed increased slightly and he quietly cursed his stupidity. Fighting every instinct he had, he rested his head gently over hers. Annie let out a small smile and grabbed his hand.

"I trust you, Ben," she whispered.

He gulped. "Thanks."

Squeezing her hand affectionately, he straightened his posture, rummaging through his satchel for something. Annie watched him curiously. She heard the crinkling of a wrapper, and Ben pulled out two Apollo bars, flashing briefly in the moonlight. He handed one to Annie, who thanked him with a grin. She traced the bright yellow letters of the words with her thumb.

"Midnight snack," Ben explained, tearing open the wrapper on his candy.

Annie nodded, watching the grass ripple around them in the wind, marveling how everything was bathed in the pearly-white glow of the moon. Together they ate the Apollo bars, their hands clutched tightly in each other's grasp.

Annie kissed Ben on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and she grinned, the latter hoping she couldn't see the sudden redness in his cheeks. Ben studied her for a moment, enjoying the way the moonlight fell across her face. She had finished the Apollo bar, throwing the wrapper into the bag. Annie snuggled close to him, both for warmth and comfort. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair, hugging her closer. She sighed, smiling.

"I love you, Annie," he told her softly.

The words came tumbling out; he couldn't stop them. A jolt of fear coursed through him and his eyes widened at his mistake. Annie pulled away from him slightly.

"What?"

Ben stuffed the remaining candy bar into his mouth. He shook his head.

"Nuffing," he replied, bits of nut and chocolate flying out of his mouth.

Annie scrambled to her knees, leaning back on her heels to stare at him. She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"What did you say?!"

Ben shook his head, trying to chew the wad of chocolate still in his mouth. He scrambled backward on his hands away from her. Annie followed close behind, grabbing his shoulders. She pinned him down so he couldn't move.

"Benjamin Linus, you tell me what you said right now!"

She was half-laughing as she demanded this from him, due to the fact his cheeks were bulging with food, but she was completely serious. She leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders, her hair hanging into his face. Ben swallowed the all chocolate only to tell her,

"I didn't say anything."

Annie rolled her eyes. "You are a _terrible _liar, Ben! Just freaking _tell_ me, and I'll let you up. Or…do you not want me to?"

He managed a laugh, but avoided her eyes. He realized there was no way out of this, so he closed his eyes as if bracing for a punch.

"I love you," he said, queasily.

Annie just stared at him. He popped one eye open cautiously to see her looking back at him in shock. Ben propped himself on his elbows so they were eye-to-eye.

"Look, I know it's dumb, but it just-"

"I love you, too," she blurted.

"Wait…what?"

He never received an answer; Annie grasped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips firmly to his. Ben was taken completely by surprise. They had kissed before, but only once. It had been something of a comfort for the both of them then. But now, there was something more to it. There was passion behind her actions; he could feel it in the intensity of her kiss. He finally closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, gently wrapping his arms around her.

They parted breathlessly, their faces unashamedly reddened. Annie giggled, her breath making his bangs twitch over his forehead.

"You taste like chocolate," she told him with a grin.

Ben smiled at her, managing to sit upright. He pushed her beside him and she yelped in surprise. He kissed her this time, one hand on the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair between his fingers. When they parted yet again, Annie cuddled close to him, laying her head on his chest. Ben folded his arm behind his head and stared up at the stars above the pylons, a smug grin across his face.

He hoped Richard would take his time.


	2. Thief

The shadows were getting longer as he stepped up on to the front porch, reading a few papers he'd just received. He paused to finish reading, one hand pressed against the screen door. Upon stepping inside, he dropped the papers on the table, setting his glasses on top of them. Stifling a yawn, he looked lazily around the room, scratching his head absently. He moved to walk into the kitchen but stopped, his foot hovering over the floor.

One of the table chairs had been pushed up against the counter. The cabinet door above the hanging pots and pans was open wide. A small blue and yellow tin box was lying open on the counter, the tea packets scattered every which way. Ben narrowed his eyes.

Sitting on the displaced chair was a stuffed animal he knew all too well: a ragged fox, no longer as brilliantly orange as he had been, with an over-long nose.

Ben strode over to the hallway, finding a trail of shiny blue wrappings and balled up strips of tin foil. Droplets of what resembled mud joined the strange 'breadcrumb trail.' His eyes widened when he found the culprit, sitting in the middle of the hallway, chewing on an oversized candy bar.

"Alex!"

She jumped, her dark eyes wide in surprise. Her mouth was smeared with dark chocolate, as were her fingers and hands.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, clutching the giant Apollo bar tight in her fists.

"What-are-you _doing_?!" Ben demanded, horrified at the mess she had made.

"I was hungry…"

Ben held the bridge of his nose in mounting frustration. Alex took a sizeable bite, watching him with curious eyes. A square of chocolate fell on to her jean shorts and she acknowledged it there, chewing. Ben heaved a sigh as his five-year-old turned to look back up at him innocently.

"It's almost time for dinner, Alex…"

"I was hungry, Daddy!" she protested, as if it made all the difference.

She pouted slightly, banging her heels on the carpet for emphasis. Ben held out his hand; Alex hugged the chocolate close to her defiantly.

"Give me that candy bar," he told her.

"No!"

The girl scrambled to her feet, her dark curly hair hanging into her eyes. Ben took a few steps forward, his hands still outstretched. She suddenly grinned devilishly at him and darted from sight.

"Alexandra!"

He stomped down the hallway after her, following the giggles to her bedroom. She screamed as he came into view, having been surprised by his quickness. She did a strange little dance, hopping from foot to foot as she waited for his next move.

"Stop that right now! Give me the chocolate," Ben said firmly.

Alex shook her head, grinning all the while. She still clutched the candy close to her, leaving a large streak across her red and white polka-dotted shirt. Ben grimaced.

It would have to be the brand-new shirt Richard had brought back for her just days earlier….

"Alex, please."

His tone was calmer now, almost pleading. He pressed his hands together as he watched her. She stared up at him, her deep brown eyes shining with secret joy at the chaos she'd caused. Alex opened her mouth wide, revealing a neat row of little white teeth.

"Don't you dare," Ben warned her.

She bit down hard on the chocolate, her cheeks protruding. The dark mass had melted around her fingers now and dribbled on to the carpet. Ben reached for her, managing to seize her arm. Alex squirmed, gurgling a protest through the mouthful of candy. Ben's hand suddenly slipped and she wriggled out of his grasp with a joyful screech. It was then he realized the glob in his palm and cringed. She was slathered in the stuff.

"Can't catch me, Daddy!" she squealed.

Ben heard her little bare feet slapping the hardwood floor further down the hallway and his eyes widened. He turned the corner just in time to see the last of her hair trailing behind her as she scurried into his bedroom. Dread now hung over him as he ran, picturing the mess that awaited him inside.

Alex screamed again in 'surprise,' running into the corner behind one of the lamps. Ben was dismayed at the fact she'd eaten more than half of the large Apollo bar already. A wide grin had crossed her face; she crinkled the wrappers, signaling that she wasn't letting go. Ben was steadily losing his patience.

"Alex, if you don't give me that right now, you won't go swimming tonight."

He could tell she thought about it, but that smile reappeared and she rocked back and forth on her heels shaking her head at him. Ben pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. She mimicked him, holding back a giggle. Chocolate smeared against the wall as she did so.

"Alright. No more swing set, no more soda," Ben arched an eyebrow. "No more stories before bed."

Her face fell, and she gazed up at him in disbelief.

"But Daddy, you said we would find out what happens next to Alice!!"

Ben shook his head. "Not if you don't give up that chocolate, Alexandra."

She was cross with him now, out for revenge. He tried to catch her as she sprinted out from the corner, but she was too fast. She hopped up on to his bed and started jumping. Ben cringed, watching as splotches of chocolate appeared on the clean sheets. He reached for her, but she jumped out of the way, giggling like mad. Her laugh always made him smile, and he bit his lip to hide it.

"Alex, come on!"

She jumped around, swinging her hips absurdly. Ben fought to keep back his laughter. Alex stuck out her tongue as she 'danced,' shaking her head from side to side.

"Twist and shout!" she gasped, "Twist and shout!"

The sugar had finally kicked in, unfortunately. She was a mess, dark streaks highlighting her cheeks and mouth; it looked like she had fallen in a mud puddle. Strands of hair were stuck to her face.

"Shake it up baby! Now, twist and shout!!" Alex squealed.

Ben started laughing. His daughter frowned at him curiously, still jumping.

"What's so funny, Daddy?"

He looked up at her, leaning forward with both hands on the bed. He shook his head.

"Nothing, sweetheart…"

A small smile had crossed his face. He held out his arms to her. Quietly, he said,

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Alex finally stopped jumping, narrowing her eyes at him critically. Ben raised his eye brows at her.

"You aren't mad anymore?" she asked.

"No, I'm not."

"So we can still go swimming and read about Alice and all that stuff?"

"Yes, we can."

Alex beamed, leaping off the bed into her father's arm. He caught her with a slight grunt, turning to head out of the room. Alex slung her arms over his shoulders, catching their dim reflection in the framed map of the stars above his table.

"Orion," she sang, "Sirius and Polar bears!"

Ben smirked. "Polaris, honey," he reminded her.

Alex nodded against him, leaning her head beside his. After a moment, she pulled away from him slightly to hold up the melting Apollo bar.

"Have some," she said.

Ben recognized it as a peace offering. He took a bite as they walked down the hallway to kitchen, remembering the creamy taste with a smile. He hadn't had one in a long time.

"Is it good?" Alex wanted to know.

"Yes, it is," her father replied.

He plopped her on the counter and she swung her legs as she waited, allowing him to take the candy from her and put it in the fridge. Ben grabbed a washcloth from the drawer and doused it in cold water. He looked over his shoulder and jumped, startled at the fact Alex was leaning forward over the counter in effort to grab her stuffed fox, forgotten in her escape.

"What are you doing?!"

Alex looked up at him apologetically. "I wanted to get Nosy," she said.

Ben sighed, walking up to her, shooting the fox with the over-sized nose a cautious look. Alex yelped as the cloth touched her skin. She squiggled around from the coldness, but he managed to clean both her arms and her hands.

"Somewhere there's a little girl under all this," Ben mused.

Alex stuck out her tongue, cutting a clean line through the sugary gunk on her chin. Ben purposefully buried her face in the cloth and she squealed.

"No fair!" she giggled, pushing away his hands.

Ben smiled, wiping the last of the mess from her cheeks. Alex beamed up at him, eyes shining.

"There you are. Feel better?"

She shrugged, reaching longingly for Nosy. Ben handed the fox to her and she snatched him up in her arms. He poured her some milk in her pink and white sippy cup, hoping to bring back her appetite for dinner. Alex took it from him, still holding Nosy with one arm.

"Your partner in crime, huh?"

She nodded, gulping down the milk. He poured his own glass, watching as she drank still sitting on the counter. As he put the jug back into the fridge he said,

"Don't chew on that, Alex."

She nodded, knowing he could see. Richard said her father had 'eyes on the back of his head.' She wondered where they were…

Ben held out his arm for her to latch on to him, but she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Alex made a face. "You're covered in chocolate, Daddy."

Ben looked down at his shirt, noticing dark smudges that took the form of little hand prints, aligned haphazardly across him. He laughed, looking back up at her as she kicked her legs yet again. She was smiling from behind her cup.

"Fair enough," Ben said.


	3. Brave

He fell to his knees in front of the sonar fence, tears blurring his vision. The colors in the sky seemed to be melting together with the tops of the trees. He paused to wipe away the cascading tears on his arm, hearing the distant shouts he'd come to associate with fear. Desperately, his fingers pried at the security box attached to one of the pylons. He began punching in the numbers, hearing his ragged breathing. The coppery taste of blood choked him as he hurriedly spoke the code aloud.

"Eight…twenty-seven…"

"BENJAMIN!!" roared his father.

He jumped nearly a foot, turning back to the console with a sob.

"Eight, twenty-seven, fifty-two!"

The light inside the box flashed from red to green and he struggled to his feet, crossing between the pylons to other side. His shadow was long and distorted through the trees. The yellow-orange sunlight of the evening poured into the meadow, shining brightly through the long grass.

"Get your ass back here!" the drunken voice bellowed, "If I have to drag you back to the house I will!"

Ben sobbed again, franticly reaching for a second console, tapping the numbered keys to turn the fence back on. There came a strange booming sound; the light snapped back from green to red.

His father came staggering into view over the hill, his semi-long hair hanging into his face. Ben could tell he was bleary-eyed and hardly coherent, but that wouldn't stop his punches from hurting. There were times when he'd been able to avoid the blows, but he wouldn't be able to this time; what he'd dared to do could not be undone.

"Benjamin!" shouted Roger threateningly, "When I find you, boy, I'm teaching you a lesson – one that you'll remember."

Ben darted away from the fence, running into the jungle as fast as he could. Roger's voice carried through the still air, disrupting the calm of the meadow.

"Apparently I haven't been making myself clear about certain things," he slurred angrily, continuing toward the fence, "I'll send you to meet your damn mother, how would you like that?! Maybe she can talk some sense into you!!"

Ben pressed his hands over his ears, already trying to forget that he'd mentioned her. The tears ran down his cheeks with renewed fervor, and he sprinted through the darkening forest until his father's shouts could no longer be heard.

He knew this was farther than he'd dared to go before, but strangely he was unfazed. His sneakers padded on to soft moss and he stopped running, panting like a dog. His breathing sounded impossibly loud in the silence around him. Remaining in the circle of moss he stared around him, shivering slightly. His arm was numb with pain; his chest burned with every few breaths. Blood still shined dully on his split lip and he wiped away the droplets, wincing from the brief jolt of pain.

Ben fell down upon the moss, drawing his knees up to his chest. He lay there and waited, shivering in his t-shirt and torn jeans. The world surrounding him was blurry; his glasses were back in the house, on the kitchen floor. Roger had stepped on them as Ben ran out of the house to escape further punishment.

In spite of the situation, he fell asleep for roughly twenty minutes out of exhaustion. When he awoke, there was complete darkness. The pain came flooding back to him to match the fear and he whimpered.

"Mom!" he called, "Mom, help!"

Sudden footfalls sounded behind him and he tensed, covering his head with his arms. He heard the twigs snapping and the crunching of leaves, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

The boy uncovered his face, slightly sobbing. The dark figure above him slowly melded into a recognizable face. He gasped in relief.

"Richard!"

Alpert stood above him, looking concerned. He crouched down to Ben's level, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The boy heaved himself to a sitting position and grabbed him in a tight embrace, burying his face in his shirt. Richard was momentarily surprised, but he closed his arm around Ben comfortingly.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"My Dad," was the muffled reply, "He…he hurt me again."

Ben revealed his face, sniffing back another wave of tears. He knew Richard wouldn't make fun of him for crying, or tell him he was a wimp or anything like that. He wasn't anything like his father. Ben still leaned against him, settling into the hallow of Richard's shoulder.

"…How did he hurt you? What did he-?"

"He's hated me even more since I came back," Ben said weakly, "It's because I told Horace that not all the Hostiles were bad...and when I did one thing wrong, Dad threatened to take me back to you guys. I told him I wanted to go back and he got _so_ mad at me…"

All of the words came tumbling out of him with reckless abandon; the tears resurfaced and stopped him from further conversation. Ben hid his face shamefully once again. He coughed and Richard sighed, tousling his hair gently. Ben's father was disgraceful; there had been many a time when Richard had wanted to take the boy in as his own, but he was not allowed this. He was tempted to take Ben back to camp and never let him go back to the DHARMA barracks, but he knew he couldn't.

"He insulted Annie," Ben blurted, "He called her bad names. I knew he was drunk already and I shouldn't have said anything- but you should have heard what he said, Richard. You wouldn't have liked it, either!!"

Richard watched as Ben looked up at him, his deep blue eyes locking pleadingly with his.

"I don't want to go back there, Richard. I'm scared of him…I'm scared he's going to kill me when I go back!"

"You're safe now, Ben," Richard told him gently, shaking his head, "Roger isn't going to hurt you out here."

He sniffed again, wiping away tears. He pulled away from Richard, rubbing his palms over his eyes.

"I just can't take it," Ben told him, "I don't want to live there anymore!"

Richard pursed his lips, searching through his satchel bag for medical items. Ben sat close by, hugging his knees and shivering.

"Where are your glasses?"

"He broke them."

Richard nodded slightly. Ben raked his fingers through his messy hair, taking the gauze Alpert handed to him for his lip. Moonlight had managed to shine through the thick blanket of leaves above them, casting an eerie glow throughout the jungle. It calmed him for some reason, although he was still adamant about not going back. Richard took his arm and Ben winced. The former sighed at the sight of boot prints across the pale skin, red and taking on the form of bruises. Ben could tell Richard was upset.

"Please don't take me back," he begged him quietly, "_Please_."

"What about Annie? You don't want to leave her, do you?" Richard asked, wrapping up his arm.

Ben thought about it, remembering her smiling face, her comforting voice; her blue eyes. He looked up at Richard and sighed, tears of desperation now sliding down his cheeks.

"She can come with me. You can take care of us."

Ben was dismayed at the fact his friend did not like the idea. Richard had finished tending to what wounds he could, repacking the satchel distractedly.

"You're the only one who cares about what happens to me," Ben continued, "You're a better father to me than he ever was! I'm thirteen years old, now- when is he going to get it right?!"

He could tell this was eating away at Richard's conscious; he'd never seen that pained look on his face before. Alpert heaved a sigh yet again, turning his regretful gaze back on to Ben.

"I wish I could take you with me," he told him, "I really do. I care about your safety and Annie's- but they won't allow it…I don't expect you to understand…"

"But why not, Richard?! Why won't they just-?"

"-Because it can't happen that way, Ben!" Richard cut across him.

Ben automatically fell into silence, accustomed to what a raised voice meant. Richard bit his lip, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to shout, but it was the only way he could get the boy to understand. They sat in a strange silence for a brief moment, tensing as the wind gusted a surprisingly chilly breeze over them.

"…You up for a little walk, Ben?" Richard suddenly asked him, his voice quiet.

He nodded. Richard smiled at him slightly, rising to his feet.

"Okay. Follow me."

As they traveled, Ben could sense the fact that Richard was trying to apologize for not being able to take him from his father. He made sure to stay close by, no longer familiar with where they were headed.

"So where are we going?" asked Ben, stumbling over a root.

Richard caught him with a laugh and the boy scowled.

"A place not many people know about" was the answer, "But I go there once and awhile to think; if I need to get away from Charles and Ellie."

"You must go there a lot, then."

Richard smiled, shaking his head. Ben allowed himself a light smile, ducking to avoid getting his hair tousled. The wildlife was strangely quiet in this part of the jungle; their footsteps sounded louder than usual and Ben was having difficultly trudging through the terrain. He got tangled in the vines at one point, irked at the ease in which Richard could travel through the foliage. After freeing himself with a mumbled curse word, he caught up with his friend, who was waiting for him at the top of a small rise.

"We're here," he said.

Ben followed Richard's eyes upward and a small gasp escaped him.

Towering ahead of them was the wreckage of an age-old ship, vine-tangled and slumped against the side of a large hill. The mast was still intact for the most part, although the sails had rotted away from years of decay. Only the skeletal remains of ropes and the wooden poles that held the sails were left to be seen. The moonlight washed over the wreck, and Ben could just read the name of the ship across the stern.

"The _Black Rock_…" he murmured.

Richard smiled down at him. "That's right. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Ben just stared. He ignored the fact that Richard was walking toward it, catching himself alone at the last second. He hurried to catch up, making deep grooves in the long grass as he did so.

"What's it doing here?"

Richard took a moment, looking back up at the ship with a sigh. Ben fell into step beside him, patiently awaiting an answer.

"…I don't know," Alpert said thoughtfully, "It's a mystery, I suppose."

There was a large plank that led up to the deck of the ship. The wood was covered in moss and Ben slipped on his way up, causing Richard to laugh yet again. The former frowned at the sound, struggling to keep his footing. Apparently he was very uncoordinated that night.

Grumbling as he walked, his sneakers found their footing on the worn boards, the wood squeaking slightly under the added weight of him and Richard. Ben gazed around them, awed at the sight of the ancient ship. The moonlight cast strange shadows across the deck; gnarled vines listed lazily in the breeze and thick ropes thudded against the hull every now and then. Ben followed Richard up a small rusty ladder, which lead to an area on top of the cabin. There were holes in places and Richard warned him not to go stopping off unless he wanted to fall through the roof. Ben followed in his footsteps instead, watching as they cut clean marks through the dirt.

Richard took his place on a small ledge, slinging his legs over the side of the ship. Ben plopped down beside him in the same fashion, watching their shoes dangle lazily below them. His eyes were wide as he watched the valley below them, moonlight shining off of the leaves and grass.

"Cool…" he whispered.

Richard smiled, sweeping his gaze across the field as well.

"It certainly is."

He watched as Ben kicked his legs absent mindedly, his heels thudding into the sturdy boards of the hull. His grip was tight on the side of the ship, but he dared to lean forward slightly to see how far up they were. Richard rummaged through his satchel for something, and procured two Apollo bars, passing one to Ben. A smile cracked its way across the teen's lips.

"Thanks," he said, "Where'd you get these?"

Richard shrugged. "Let's just say you've gotten me addicted to them."

Ben laughed, realizing that was probably true; whenever he and Richard had talked by the pylons, he'd bring a candy bar for them to share. Ben took a sizeable bite of the candy, munching noisily on the chocolate and caramel. Richard felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more sympathetic to you, Ben."

The teen shook his head. "It's okay…I understand. It's just…it's so difficult. I really don't want to go back there…"

"You have to," Richard told him, "You know that's the way it has to be."

"…I've been very patient…"

Alpert nodded. "Yes, of course you have. But you need to be _brave_, Benjamin. That is the only thing you haven't shown me yet." Richard paused, noticing the confused look on his face. "Listen; don't think of it as doing something for me. Do this for yourself- once you confront your fears, nothing is left to hold you back. You wouldn't have to come running for me anymore, because I'll know that you don't need my help."

Ben avoided his eyes, a weary sigh escaping him.

"…But what if I can't do it? What if I'm a coward?"

"I don't think you're a coward," said Richard, "Annie doesn't think you're a coward. The only person who believes that is you- and you can change that."

Ben looked at him again, gravely this time. His lips formed a tight line and he murmured,

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you, Richard?"

Alpert shook his head, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, Ben. I'll always be a friend to you."

He sniffed, stifling a grateful smile. "Same here."

Richard tapped him on the shoulder a few times reassuringly. They soon went back to eating their candy, both swinging their legs like overgrown children. Richard couldn't help laughing at their antics. Ben watched their spindly shadows waving over the ground, turning Richard's words over in his mind.

"…There's always a Brightside, right?" Ben asked him.

Richard smiled, crinkling the wrapper for the Apollo bar thoughtfully in his hand.

"Yes," he said, "Always."


	4. Peace

He sat alone at the control panel, his fingers laced together. His hands were pressed against his lips, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. A lone cup of coffee lay on the desk, small wisps of steam rising from it. The row of television screens held his full attention at the moment, however; his blue eyes were wide as he watched, the strange glow highlighting his face.

Austen was asleep in the corner of the polar bear cage, curled up on one of the stone slabs. Her long hair had fallen across her face, hiding it from view. He really wished she would have been more cooperative; it bothered him to see her living there like a savage. His eyes shifted again to a new screen.

Ford appeared to be asleep as well in the cage opposite, head propped on his arms, knees drawn close to his chest. It was fairly dark that night, but their fuzzy outlines could be seen due to the floodlights.

It was Shephard that was causing him grief at the moment.

Benjamin Linus allowed himself a light smirk as his gaze fell to the screen directly in front of him, which broadcasted the view from inside the abandoned saltwater tanks. Shephard had been stirring around, close to waking up. Ben suspected it must have been hard fro him to sleep with all that weighed on his conscious…

He reached for the coffee, remembering it was there waiting for him. A dull pain came to him as he turned his head and he winced, sipping from the mug. He rolled his shoulders in effort to stop the pain and let out a small sigh.

Shephard was awake now, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He blew out a breath and leaned his head against the wall, squinting slightly in the dull glow of the florescent lights above. With a somewhat defeated expression, he looked around the confines of the room, finding no reassurance in the drab greenish-gray walls.

Ben set his coffee aside, still feeling the distant pain in his neck. He put his hand against it and tried to massage it away.

_Your neck, does it hurt? Any numbness in your fingers and toes, like pins and needles when your foot falls asleep, but permanent?_

_Why are you asking me these questions, Jack?_

_Because, Ben, you have a tumor on your spine. An aggressive tumor... that... is going to kill you. I don't know when those x-rays were taken that I saw, but unless they were very recent... you're not going to be taking walks much longer._

Ben pursed his lips, forcefully pushing the memories away. He watched as Shephard rose to his feet and leaned against the table in the center of the rom. The camera's image jerked slightly and the room unfocused briefly before he could see it clearly once more. Ben took notice of the fact that Shephard had directed his attention to the small white plate that had been set on the table some time while he was sleeping. Ben grabbed for the coffee mug once again and leaned back in his seat, curious now. He took a seat and waited.

Jack squinted in the dim light, recognizing the fact there was another plate set for him, this time on top of the table instead of by the door. He sniffed, feeling strangely cold in spite of the humidity of his 'cell.' There was a note placed in front of the plate as well, which was definitely a change from the previous attempts at getting him to eat something. With a humorless laugh, he realized they'd given him a candy bar.

Its wrapper shined a strange metallic blue and silver in the light, the word 'Apollo' glaring out at him in brilliant orange and yellow letters. It was the dark chocolate 'crunch' brand- his favorite kind.

Frowning, he took the small not in his fingers and read it.

'_Consider it a peace offering, Jack. An attempt to reach an understanding.'_

The handwriting was curved slightly to the right and written in a peculiar print. He understood it could not be Juliet's, and his scowl deepened. Jack tossed the note back on the table carelessly, reaching for the Apollo bar and clutching it in his hand.

"Peace offering…" he muttered.

Crinkling the wrapper a few times, Jack managed to tear it open, balling up the silvery paper and dropping it on the floor. For a moment, he was tempted to eat it; his mouth watered at the thought. Chocolate had started to melt beneath his fingers, already sticky due to the humidity. Jack clenched his jaw.

In one swift movement, he hurled the chocolate bar as hard as he could against the glass wall in front of him. It hit the pane with a dull thud, sticking fast. Teeth gnashed in fury, jack wheeled around to face the security camera. Behind him, the Apollo bar slid down the glass and on to the concrete floor.

"There can _never_ be an understanding between us!" he bellowed, " Do you realize that?! There will be no peace, no arrangements, no friendship! This is just between you and me as enemies- and that is all we will ever be!"

Jack stood there immobile, breathing heavily and trembling in rage. He gathered up his strength and shouted again.

"Whatever advantage you think you have means _nothing_ to me! My people will never sit with yours! They will never speak to you or anyone else you send to coerce us- because no matter what we will always be better than you! Can you understand that, Benjamin?!!"

Jack backpedaled and slumped heavily on to the table, rattling the chains that hung from the ceiling. He glowered up at the camera, still panting slightly from his rage.

He knew he was there…

Ben had watched as the blurry from of Jack Shephard screamed up at him, his features strangely softened in the fuzzy cloud of the black and white feed.

The outburst had seemed somehow more heartfelt and furious even with the sound gone. Jack's mute screams had shown Ben just what he'd needed to see; he didn't have to imagine what was said, because a part of him already knew.

Ben raised his eyebrows as he watched Jack viciously throw the small plate against the glass as well, where it presently broke into shards. He drained his coffee mug and sighed, lifting his gaze to the camera above Shephard's, where he could see Austen moving around in her sleep.

"…It's a shame, Jack. I thought you'd be different…"

It was apparent he needed a more direct approach in his persuasion. A smile slowly crossed his face as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He clicked off all the screens, pausing briefly on Austen's as if debating on what to do one final time. He leaned back in his seat once again, tapping his fingers to his chin. Ben always had a plan…and it always worked.

He made sure of that.


	5. Caught

The breeze brought with it the distant scent of rain and clouds had started to roll in from the west, though the sun struggled to remain brightly seen. It was a strangely quiet day in the Barracks; usually people were up and about talking animatedly with each other. Alex would habitually stomp by on her way to Karl's house or the beach, grunting a hello as she went; Amelia would be tending to her vegetable garden, clinking the tools together as she worked.

But there was only an odd calm about the place, now.

Ben understood that since the crash, things had been quieter than he would have liked. He hoped it was one of those instances where the situation would fix itself. He listened to the wind chimes that sounded on Juliet's front porch not too far away and sighed, leaning back further into the hammock that sat just outside his front yard. He opened the old copy of _Of Mice and Men_, hearing the binding crinkle as he did so. He was in a Steinbeck kind of mood that day; the silence around him nearly demanded he read a book. George was just about to explain to Lennie the idea was for their farm when a sudden voice interrupted them.

"Afternoon, Ben…you got a minute?"

He looked up from the book and met the gaze of Richard Alpert, a man whom he'd known nearly all his life. Alpert was looking trim that day in a dark red button-down shirt and black khaki slacks, his short dark hair neatly combed into place.

Ben took the glasses from his face so he could see Richard more clearly. He straightened up, laying the book across his chest.

"I suppose," Ben sighed.

Richard smirked. "I have a message from Jacob."

Ben heaved himself out of the hammock, catching the book as it fell from his chest as he stood up. Richard slipped his hands into his pockets, saying,

"I don't think it's anything too stressful."

Ben frowned at Richard's smile. "You know as well as I do he's asked for some pretty difficult things in the past."

He led Alpert up to his front porch as distant thunder rumbled in the clouds above. The sun had disappeared and rain drops started to quiver the grass. Ben entered the house just as it started to rain, setting his book and spectacles on the table. He rummaged through the fridge asking if Richard wanted a drink.

"Got any beer?"

Ben paused, but nodded. Richard laughed at the expression he was given, taking the cold beer can in his hand.

"It's been a long day," he explained, cracking it open.

Ben leaned against the counter, folding his arms. "Let's stop beating around the bush, then. What is it I've been asked to do?"

"Well, as we're all aware, Ethan and Goodwin have not come back from where they've been assigned. I know you don't want to think the worst, and neither do I, Ben, but Jacob is getting more than a little restless with these people being on the island."

Richard took a sip of the beer, and Ben nodded. He didn't want to hear about failure from Jacob; it was just one more thing to add on to his pile of ill-fated conversations. Lately it seemed Jacob had been restless for awhile, though Ben didn't dare point out his annoyance in spite of the fact Richard might have agreed with him.

Ben was disappointed to know things had been tense between all of his people, Richard included. He had always believed Alpert would still treat him as a friend no matter how insane things became. A part of him knew that deep down he still saw Richard as his mentor; to lose him to the pessimism of the others was very troubling to Ben.

"I'm getting a weary of these people too, Richard," he said, "I don't blame Jacob for wanting to know more about them."

Alpert nodded. "Of course. Which is why he wants to send you in after them."

Ben raised his eyebrows. Richard returned the gesture, setting his beer can on the counter. Outside the rain pounded on the roof, overflowing in the gutters and falling in small waterfalls past the window.

"Are you sure, Richard?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. And we have the perfect story for you to go by." Richard took a moment, leaning back on the counter, placing both hands out behind him. "You remember the man who had visited us roughly year ago- a man in a hot air balloon?"

Ben heaved a sigh. "How could I forget? That was quite an ordeal…a shame it ended the way it did."

"Yes, it was a shame," Richard agreed, "But Mr. Gale is going to help us this time; you're going to take his identity and stick to his story: you crashed here on the island in a balloon, only the grave you'll be referring to is Jennifer's, Gale's wife."

Ben thought for a minute, watching the rain create puddles in the yard outside. Richard waited patiently, taking a sip of beer.

"…It seems like a sufficient alibi, Richard. But what do I do provided they ask to see the damn balloon?"

"Tell them where to find it. The grave is there as well; if you've done it right, they should believe you."

Ben managed a laugh. "It's not the lying part I'm worried about, Richard- it's those people being able to collectively outsmart me. It's quite clear they don't like the presence of strangers in their camp."

"I don't think you'll have too much trouble with it."

Ben looked at him and smirked.

*******

The jungle was humid as they walked past the pylon fence and continued on into the valley. The foliage was slick with rain that had yet to evaporate; the grass was damp and soaked the cuffs of their khakis. The two men stopped at the edge of the tree-line to bid each other farewell.

"Are you sure you remember everything; you don't want to go over it one more time?" Richard asked. He looked concerned.

Ben shrugged, smirking. "My name is Henry Gale and I'm from Minnesota."

Richard nodded, gripping his shoulder supportively. Ben looked at him crookedly, still smirking.

"I'll be alright, Richard."

"I know," he sighed, "But with your current condition- I just wondered. I offered to go in your place, but Jacob insisted…"

Richard trailed off, letting his arm drop back to his side. Ben gave him a tight-lipped smile. Above them the cloudy sky still lingered, only the light was fading. Birds still screeched in the trees and cicadas buzzed on, however.

"Just take care of everything until I get back."

"Sure thing."

Richard held out his hand, and Ben shook it firmly.

"Good luck," Alpert told him.

"…Thank-you," Ben replied.

He watched as Richard turned on his heel and walked back up the steep hill of the valley to where the sonar fence waited for him. When he had vanished from sight and the faint sound of the fence turning back on faded away, Ben finally stepped into the trees and began his trek across the island.

He was at once regretful for the clothes he'd chosen; a bright orange shirt- what the hell was he thinking? He realized he had to come across as a hapless idiot, but it still irked him. The color wasn't the only issue- the shirt was baggy as well and the sleeves snagged on branches as he passed by. He got stuck in a bush only briefly- after a fair amount of swearing and yanking he was free and continued on.

The light had all but faded from the sky and Ben stumbled through the foliage as best he could. He realized with a pang of regret that he would much rather be at home sitting down to dinner at that moment. But if this was what Jacob wanted, then he had to oblige. Ben knew that if he failed at this mission, surely that would mean some sort of punishment on his part. A small pain shot up the length of his back and he wondered if what was causing him so many aches was punishment enough.

He came across a stream and paused to take a drink, squinting up through the canopy of leaves to judge what time of day it was. Ben figured he would travel for another hour and pause to make camp. His thoughts turned to the man he was impersonating. A long time ago impersonating a dead man used to bother him, but that was no longer the case. He had to feel some sort of pity for the real Henry Gale; after all, it wasn't his fault he'd ended up on the island. Ben found Widmore's excuses to find the place more threadbare as the years wore on. A balloon tour across the Pacific? Surely Charles could've come up with something more believable. Ben sighed, shaking his head. It was the story, however and he had to stick to it. As he was walking, something caught his eye. Frowning, he trudged through a patch of long grass in order to get closer.

Nestled in the soft dirt was what appeared to be an Apollo candy bar.

Why the hell it there, Ben had no idea. He figured maybe Alex had dropped it there accidentally on one of her treks through the jungle with Karl. It looked so out of place, the wrapper shining dully in the fading light. Ben knelt down to pick it up, a puzzled look furrowing his brow. His eyes suddenly widened after he noticed the string attached to the end of it. Hastily he dropped the chocolate bar, backpedaling as he did so. He could hear something swooshing through the underbrush.

"No…no-no-no!"

The net sprang up from the jungle floor with a flourish of leaves, dirt and twigs. Ben cried out in alarm, struggling in the thick cords of the rope that surrounded him. Dirt poured down on his head and he cringed, clawing at the net in order to see. Spitting out the grime that now caked his face and the back of his neck, he was finally able to see through a gap in the ropes. Ben struggled in the net, more out of frustration than an attempt to escape.

"Son of a BITCH!" he hollered.

His shout echoed around the jungle and the net swung back and forth, ropes creaking from his weight. Ben sat down inside as best he could, pulling on his hair in mounting aggravation. Of course the French woman would have set up her traps- how could he have been so stupid?! Ben gnashed his teeth and growled, bracing himself as the net swung yet again inducing slight dizziness that he did not enjoy. His legs and back ached from being yanked upward so swiftly and now he was filthy to top it all off. Jacob was either furious at him or laughing his ass off.

Ben fought to look through the net at his surroundings, wincing as more soil crumbled on to his shoulder and a stray leaf floated down onto his head. He sighed.

Below, the Apollo bar flashed in the last light of the day, mocking him. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Song

The light from the torch was warm and almost inviting, bathing them in a soft yellow-orange glow. It was like a small beacon amidst the pressing darkness; tree branches and tall grass listed lazily in the breeze. The animals had gone quiet, save for a few insects or frogs that croaked once or twice hidden safely in the foliage.

The memories had faded now, and Ben was left with only the sugary, sweet taste of the chocolate and caramel. Times nearly forgotten; times of love and friendship…and of course, the beginning of the end. He almost smiled at the thought of how all of these things came to him just from eating this simple morsel of food.

What surprised him more was the fact that Hugo had given it to him in the first place. They sat together in silence, continuing to chew on their respective pieces of chocolate, their gazes fixed wearily on the rickety cabin in the clearing ahead.

"He's been in there awhile," came Hugo's voice.

Ben said nothing at first, responding with a shrug. He turned to look over at the curly-haired man sitting beside him and replied,

"Do you have some place else to be?"

"No. Just wondering, dude."

Ben took a second bite from the candy and continued watching the cabin. His eyes followed the small orb of light in the dirty window, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Hugo fidgeted around a bit, scraping out a groove in the dirt with his shoe.

"…He'll be okay, right?"

Ben sighed. "I don't know, Hugo. If John walks out of there alive, that's certainly saying something."

He looked back to Hugo, not expecting to see the frown across his face.

"I've never met anyone like you, Ben. I mean…you've gotta be the most depressing person to be around; even before all this stuff happened. Don't… don't you have any hope for what'll happen later?"

Ben laughed, a strange staccato laugh that made Hugo's frown deepen.

"I'm serious, dude!"

Ben turned to face him, an odd smile crossing his face. He shook his head, looking up at the trees for a brief moment.

"What kind of hope could I possibly have left, Hugo? What could I _aspire_ to have left?" he asked, still wearing the peculiar grin.

"…I have the hope that I'll get off this island," was the reply, "That I'll see my friends again. In spite of everything that's happened…" Hugo trailed off, shrugging. "I dunno. It's just something my mother always told me. You get nowhere without hope, she says."

Ben's smile had faded, and he fell into thoughtful silence. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in effort to wake himself from his current numbed state.

"Well, unfortunately, Hugo, hope is something that runs in short supply on this island."

His companion looked at him strangely once again, crinkling the candy wrapper in his fist and stuffing it away in his pocket. He was chewing on the last bit of Apollo bar as he said.

"You listen to music, don't you?"

Ben sighed once more, balancing his elbows on his knees. "Yes."

"…Ever heard the song _'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head?'_ "

Ben paused, feeling the slight pang of a memory come to him. He pictured Annie standing in their old living room, wearing a red sundress. She was smiling.

He smirked. "Yes I have."

"Well, then you know the lyrics, right?" Hugo asked. When Ben nodded, he continued. "My mother used to play that song all the time. and…I would sing it whenever something bad started happening to me, like when I kept seeing the numbers everywhere."

Hugo let out a small sigh, and stared up at the stars. Ben could still see Annie in their living room, putting her favorite .45 on the player, pulling him around and pleading for a dance. He couldn't help smiling.

"My fave line was, _'the blues they send to meet me/won't defeat me'_."

"- 'it won't be long 'til happiness steps up to greet me'," Ben murmured.

Hugo smiled and nodded. "Right, you know it! Tell me you can't feel better when that song comes on."

"Usually I did," Ben admitted, turning to look at him. "It was my wife's favorite song."

He was amused at the expression across Hugo's face; a peculiar mix of mild shock and confusion. Ben smirked and turned to face the cabin once again, rubbing his hands together absently.

"You…wait…dude?"

"Thank-you for your kind words, Hugo. I appreciate them…"

Ben leaned forward slightly, looking down quietly at the clearing before them. He found that the song was playing in his head now, and it was surprisingly comforting. The horrible thoughts that had filled his head were now replaced with a time he'd nearly forgotten over the course of his life. He could still see Annie's smiling face; could hear the crackling of the needle on the vinyl record; the sunlight bursting through their front windows as they danced in swift little circles.

She was going to sing the song to the baby, he remembered.

He could still hear her voice singing the tune as she worked, or as they danced. A small smile crossed Ben's face once again, and Annie's favorite line came to mind.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head/But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red/Cryin's not for me/'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'/Because I'm free/Nothin's worryin' me._

He shook his head, still smiling.

"…Nothing's worrying me…"

Benjamin Linus knew then what he had to do. and when John came out of that cabin, he'd be ready to face him.

"Because I'm free, and nothing's worrying me…" he whispered.

Annie would have told him the same.

L O S T


End file.
